As Old as the Hills
As Old as the Hills (Part 1) is the 60th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 18, 1999. The name is a reference to the idiom "As old as the hills", describing something very old. Synopsis Hank and Peggy's twentieth wedding anniversary is coming up and they are excited to celebrate it. After Hank shows a slide show of the past 20 years to their friends, Peggy tries to read something she prepared for the occasion. She is interrupted when Didi's unborn baby starts to kick, which distracts the other from the celebration which infuriates Peggy (still depressed over not being able to conceive another child). Luanne's plans are cancelled but she pretends otherwise and leaves Hank and Peggy with the house to themselves. Luanne sneaks back into the house while Hank and Peggy are at dinner. After Bobby is taken to Cotton's so Hank and Peggy can celebrate their anniversary, Peggy starts to mope and she initiates a night of drinking. In the morning, both she and Hank realize that they are getting old. They then decide to skydive for their anniversary. While they are at the skydiving place, Didi goes into labor. Cotton is at the bar when he gets the news and thinks Bobby and Didi will be at the Houston hospital, but since Bobby is forced to drive, he takes Didi to the only hospital he knows how to get to: the hospital in Arlen. While hiding out at home, Luanne gets the call from Bobby that Didi is having the baby and Luanne rushes to the skydiving place. Hank jumps first and is awestruck by the view, but Peggy freaks and decides not to do it. However, Luanne comes and tells Hank on the ground about the news. Meanwhile, Bobby is Didi's birthing partner is lieu of anyone else and is disgusted by the whole experience. Hank, overjoyed that he is going to be a brother, tells Peggy who is in the plane. Peggy changes her mind at the last minute and jumps, initially enjoying the experience, but both her main and emergency parachutes fail to deploy. Hank then sees her plummet to the ground, much to his horror. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Didi Hill *Cotton Hill *Topsy Toppington (cameo) *Jim (cameo) Trivia * In this episode Hank says he ran the 40 yard dash in 5.9 seconds, which is actually really slow, especially considering the records he put up. Running backs should typically be able to run a sub 5 second 40 yard dash. * When Luanne is seen sneaking into the den through the window at The Hill residence, she tosses a can of Pink & White brand Beef Gravy on the ground to lure Lady Bird away. * This episode marks the first appearance of Topsy Toppington. * Didi refers to Bobby as "Cotton's Grandson." This is intended to be comical as it references Cotton who often similarly refers to Peggy as "Hank's wife." * The song that plays over the end credits is a cover of Tom Petty's "Free Falling". Petty (who would later voice Lucky on the show) was known for rarely allowing his recordings of his songs to be used in film and television. Goofs * When Cotton tells Didi to get him some cigars she is wearing a pink dress, a few seconds later she is wearing her usual red shirt and blue pants. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes starring Hank Category:Episodes featuring Cotton